Dibujos…El Camino Hacia Ti
by InumazakiStories
Summary: Hinata siempre encontraba un dibujo diferente, cada día, sobre su escritorio, a base de eso decide encontrar al responsable de tales detalles, encontrando una respuesta inesperada…
1. La Muñeca

**Hello! A ultimo Momento se me Ocurrio Publicar Este Mini-Fic! Soo... Espero que les agrade!**

**Quiero dedicarselo a una persona muy especial para mi...es una de las personas mas especiales! Lo quiero Mucho !**

**Nomi-Chan es para ti este Fic! Difrutalo! ^^**

**Para ustedes tambien es la lectura...asi que igualmente disfruten! ")**

_**Disclaimer: Lamentablemente, Naruto no me pertenece ya, Kishimoto entro en mi mente e hizo un asalto .**_

**xDD**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dibujos…El Camino Hacia Ti

Sinopsis: Hinata siempre encontraba un dibujo diferente, cada día, sobre su escritorio, a base de eso decide encontrar al responsable de tales detalles, encontrando una respuesta inesperada…

.

.

.

**Capítulo 1: La Muñeca **

Lo que para mi significaba una triste y fría mañana, se puede transformar, de forma inesperada, en una cálida, pero pequeña curiosidad. Una simple imitación de un lugar u objeto puede significar muchas cosas, incluso te puede invitar a investigar. ¿Quién diría que unos simples trazos lograran que me sacaran una sonrisa, y olvidara mis problemas por el resto del día?

Para iniciar, todo comenzó en una de esas frías mañanas semanales, pues normalmente para alguien de mi edad, es común para ir al instituto. Siendo honestos no era mi emoción y mi actividad favorita, sin embargo se podía decir que era mi escape…

¿Escape? ¿A Qué?

A mi realidad, o más bien a la fachada, familiar de la que soy parte. Encabezada por mi padre, líder de familia y empresa comercial; de carácter frío y estricto, impecable de actos y muy perfeccionista. Cualidades heredadas de parte de sus ancestros pasados, las cuales son consideradas dignas de la familia. Tal como los anteriores parientes, mi progenitor esperaba que toda la familia, siguieran esa conducta de honor, sobretodo la persona que ocupaba el espacio de _'primogénito'_.

Seguir esos pasos legendarios, que le brindaban más honor y respeto. Portando así, con gran orgullo, ese gran nombre que por décadas fue hasta _'vanagloriado'. _Aunque en mi opinión eso es mucho exceso de imaginación… Sin embargo, nada es sencillo para nadie, pues, como si fuera ley de vida, detrás de cada perfección aparece la molestia; esa molestia era yo, Hyuga Hinata.

Cuando vine al mundo ocupe la posición de primogénita, convirtiéndome de forma rápida en el orgullo mayor del imperio Hyuga y su líder, mostrándole al mundo que era su más preciada posesión, colmándome de regalos, mimos y mucho cariño…

…Uno que poco a poco iba extinguiéndose a medida que crecía.

Como era de esperarse, todos creían que iba a ser una viva copia de mi padre; cabeza fría, segura, y muy capaz. Cuando la realidad era que soy torpe, tímida, y cobarde. La raíz de todo ese problema de cualidades negativas era mi autoestima, que por presiones, comentarios, reclamos y muchas decepciones fue deteriorada a medida que maduraba, y eventualmente me calificaran como un caso perdido, contrario a mi madre que siempre me animó, evitando que callera en la oscuridad de la insuficiencia.

En un suceso trágico de mi vida, mi madre falleció dándole su propia vida a mi hermana, llevándose mi único sostén en mis adversidades durante mi niñez, los cuales se cortaron abruptamente de forma prematura.

En ese lapso de tiempo todo fue como una verdadera tortura. El lugar que era mi hogar, ya no lo era, estaba muy lejos de ser la vivaz casa que recordaba con infinita nostalgia, tornándose en un lugar oscuro y ruidosamente callado adoptando una atmósfera casi inhabitable.

Mi padre no quedo inmune a la partida de mi madre, casi nunca estaba con nosotras, dedicándose de lleno al patrimonio familiar, haciendo caso omiso a las necesidades de sus hijas, dejándonos _su responsabilidad _al cuidado de personas extrañas.

Pese a mi creciente inseguridad, decidí cuidar por mi sola a la pequeña Hanabi, mi hermana menor. Al no tener a nuestra madre, y prácticamente a un padre que veíamos en raras ocasiones, lo único que le quedaba era yo, y no titubeé en no hacerme cargo de ella. Día y noche estaba allí presente, no dejando que pusieran mano extraña en la bebé. A pesar de que las consecuencias no se hicieron esperar, las acepte, porque a pesar de que fui contra los mandatos del patriarca, me sentí _útil_

Los años pasaron, y Hanabi creció, y junto a ella, sus indicios como personalidad y habilidades, demostrando todo lo que estaba ausente en mí. Mi padre mostró interés en la pequeña niña, y tomándola bajo su tutela, se encargo personalmente de ella, entrenándola y adiestrándole para que sea lo que no era la primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga.

No niego que fue un duro golpe para mí, pero trate de ver el lado positivo de la situación. Padre al fin tenía lo que siempre había anhelado en un hijo y fue recompensado con Hanabi, y esta última tenia la atención de nuestro padre y un prometedor futuro por delante.

Entonces, ¿Dónde aparezco yo en este cuadro?

Viviendo; actuando conforme la situación me presente lo que repara, incluyendo situaciones familiares, y de por si todo lo que tanto directa como indirectamente me incluya. No me quejo, pues como mencione en un principio: '_El recuerdo de mi madre me mantiene luchando, persistiendo a no caer en la oscuridad.'_

Eso es lo que vivo, por eso ir al instituto era mi escape, no uno muy agradable, pero lo era.

Estaba caminado por el sendero que conduce al edificio educativo, no estaba acompañada, puesto que por naturaleza soy muy introvertida, y amigos no tengo, lo único que tenía cerca era el calor de la soledad, sin embargo estar acostumbrada a algo así, difícilmente me molestaba.

Escuchaba las risas y conversaciones animadas a mí alrededor, lo que me daba a entender que había llegado a mi destino. Pasaba desapercibida entre tantos jóvenes de mi edad, que ignoraban si quiera, que yo estaba pasando. Era prácticamente invisible, lo único que lograba aquello era que sacara suspiros tristes.

¿Cómo era que todos disfrutaban de su juventud, sin tapujos o algún tipo de obstáculo, y yo era la única que tenía que hacer la diferencia?

Una cuestión que siempre me asaltaba cuando veía a mis compañeros, todos con una euforia casi interminable. Deseaba yo ser como ellos, vivir experiencias, atravesar las mismas aventuras, reír sin parar…sin embargo sabía que aquello era imposible. Nada de eso estaba preparado para mí…aún así me quedaba el privilegio de imaginarme a mí mismas en circunstancias.

Crucé el umbral del aula de mi clase, estaba silenciosa por lo que deducía que faltaban algunos compañeros por llegar. Siempre se me ha hecho costumbre caminar con la vista baja, así que de la misma manera, me dirigí a mí escritorio que estaba en un rincón solitario, cerca de la ventana. Tan pronto llegue, acomode mis pertenencias a un lado de la silla, para luego sentarme. El silencio seguía reinante en aquel salón, lo mínimo que se escuchaba era el pasar de unas páginas, y una que otra murmuración.

El escritorio del maestro estaba vacío…y aun lo estaría después de que sonara la campana, ya todos sabían que el profesor Hatake Kakashi era muy famoso por llegar tarde, una costumbre muy conocida por estos rumbos.

Posé mi cabeza sobre mi mano; admito que estaba aburrida, ¿y quién no? No tenía con quien iniciar una conversación o algo parecido, aunque sabía que muy en el fondo era mi culpa, no podía competir contra mi naturaleza.

Empecé a golpear mis uñas contra la mesa, haciendo un sonido rítmico, fijando mi vista en el gran reloj que estaba en el centro del aula, justo arriba de las pizarras; al parecer las manijas tenían ganas de moverse lentamente, haciendo todo más aburrido de lo que normalmente era.

-¡Oe!- se escucho una voz a mi lado.-Ese dibujo es muy lindo.- comento nuevamente.- ¿Lo hiciste tú?- La mire confundida, mientras la chica rubia de brillantes ojos azules, me observaba con curiosidad. Honestamente, no tenía idea a lo que ella se refería, por que lo más interesante que yo he dibujado en mi vida han sido 'círculos con líneas'.

Seguí la mirada a donde la chica se había referido, y sorpresa fue lo que experimente, cuando vi que lo que ella decía era cierto. Había un dibujo muy bonito, demasiado artístico para que lo hiciera yo.

Era una simulación de una muñeca de trapo, estaba desaliñada, pero curiosamente eso la hacía ver más linda, con esos lazos caídos por ese cabello largo que portaba, un vestido con pequeños parches se podían apreciar, igualmente, con ojos grandes tristes. El dibujo no era ni muy grande ni muy pequeño, era mediano, el tamaño ideal para que se notaran los detalles más sutiles, y para llamar la atención de cualquiera, cosa en que fallé totalmente.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo hiciste?- la voz de la rubia me saco del ensimismamiento que me había dejado aquel dibujo.

-No.-conteste.- D-de hecho, es la primera vez que lo veo.-

-¿De verdad?- dijo totalmente sorprendida, mirándome con mucha atención, poniéndome nerviosa. - Eso es un poco inusual.- dijo mas para sí misma, pasando sus dedos con su manicura perfecta por aquellos trazos.

-Hai- asentí.-Me pregunto cómo habrá llegado esto aquí.- murmure mirando el dibujo con mucha admiración.

-¿Quién lo habrá dibujado?- dijo la chica.

-Justamente en mi escritorio.- termine de decir.

La chica me sonrió en complicidad ante aquella revelación, me sorprendí mucho puesto que nunca he tenido algún contacto de esta manera con mis compañeros de aula.

-Me llamo Yamanaka Ino.- se presento extendiéndome su mano sin abandonar la sonrisa.

-Hyuga Hinata.- dije correspondiendo el amistoso gesto.

-Un placer, Hinata-chan.- dijo.- Es irónico, ¿no? Hemos sido compañeras por medio semestre, y ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros nombres.- término con una risa suave.

Me sonroje, por alguna razón me sentí culpable, puede que sea tonto pero así me sentí culpable.-Gomen.- le pronuncie.

Ino me miró con sus azuladas órbitas a lo máximo.- ¿Bromeas? No te disculpes por algo así .Ninguna de las dos tenemos la culpa. Lo importante ahora es que nos conocimos oficialmente, ¿no?-

-H-hai.- conteste, aun con mis mejillas encendidas.

-¡Eres tan kawai! -exclamó de pronto mi compañera.-No sé cómo no te había notado antes, eres tan linda.- continuo hablando mientras tomaba mis, aun rojos pómulos.

La campana hizo eco en el aula en ese instante. -¡Ah!- soltó mis mejillas de golpe, la impulsiva rubia. Era una buena chica, que se mostraba alegre y con muy buenas intenciones, era algo impredecible, pues salía con una locura nueva a cada minuto, mi rostro había sido testigo de tal afirmación.

Mire por unos instantes la puerta, y los demás compañeros entraban interrumpiendo el escaso silencio con el bullicio. Era muy común el que soportara los momentos ruidosos que venían a continuación, logrando ser permanente en un lapso de tiempo.

-Hinata-chan.- la voz de la rubia se hizo escuchar. La mire media sorprendida de verla a un lado del escritorio donde yo estaba ubicada.- ¿Sabes si alguien se sienta aquí?- dijo refiriéndose a la silla que estaba a mi lado.

Negué con la cabeza, pues estaba muda de la impresión que me causo el verla aquí nuevamente. Nunca nadie se habían sentado en esa silla, y ver que había otra alma en mi mismo lugar era un cambio un tanto brusco, pero sin dejar de ser refréscate.

La chica sonrío.-Pues ahora es mío.- dijo acomodando sus pertenencias a su lado, y tan pronto se sentó, se volvió a mí para iniciar una conversación.- ¿Qué tienes pensado hacer el viernes por la tarde?-

-Y-yo…- aquella pregunta me tomo por sorpresa, empecé a chocar mis dedos índices entre sí.-Pues a decir verdad…nada.- y era cierto, mi padre se había ido en un viaje de negocios y de vez se había llevado a Hanabi, era muy común para mí el encontrarme en la soledad de mi casa, nunca tenía planes, a menos que esos sean por iniciativa propia, pero fuera de eso, no tenía historial de haber salido _acompañada._

-Eso es bueno.- dijo Ino entusiasmada.- ¿Quieres ir de compras conmigo el viernes?-

¿Por qué no? Hace mucho tiempo que no salía, además ir al centro comercial me podía hacer mucho bien, cambiar de aires a veces era necesario, más aún para el armario. Una salida de chicas era lo que justamente necesitaba, además no me desagrada le idea de ir con ella, seguro sera divertido.-Hai.-

-¿De verdad? Esto será muy divertido, no te arrepentirás.- dijo emocionada, tanto así que me abrazó. -H-hai, Ino-san.- dije como puede, pues la rubia abrazaba muy fuerte.

-¡Ohayo! ¿Cómo están?- comentó la varonil voz del encargado de la clase. -Lamento la tardanza, es que ayudaba una señora mayor, a cruzar la calle y…- empezó con la típica excusa de todos los días.

-¡Mentira!- estallaron mis compañeros, incluida Ino, a desmentir al peli plateado adulto.

El profesor solo puso casa de niño regañado, mientras murmuraba que ya no lo respetaban, cumpliendo parte de la rutina mañanera de la que me había acostumbrado.

-Estoy más que segura, que Kakashi-sensei, estaba con Anko-sensei. Te lo puedo asegurar.-me susurro Ino.

-¿Qué?-dije confundida. -Pues, se rumora que ellos dos, son más que compañeros de trabajo.- me dijo.

-Oh.- ¿que más podía decir? Era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso.

-Hai.-dijo.-Un gran escándalo si eso se prueba como cierto. Demo, nadie sabe nada a ciencia cierta.- termino tomando el libro de la clase.

Me limite a decir nada, siempre he creído que comentar sobre la vida privada de los demás era de indiscretos, razón de mí decisión. Además, ¿Por qué seria escandaloso que existiera una relación entre maestros? Si no interfería en las clases y perjudicara a los estudiantes, podía llevarse la fiesta en paz.

Sacudí mi cabeza, ¿en qué rayos pensaba últimamente?

Kakashi- sensei comenzó la clase en ese instantes, callando, hasta él hace poco alborotado salón. La lectura dio inicio, oficialmente luego de eso, la cual era nada interesante, no entendía como momentos que pasaron hace más de 200 años, pudieran ser esenciales para pasar de grado. Ningún material que se presentaba era de mi total interés, después de que obtuviera una buena calificación, no me quejaba.

Un aburrimiento intenso se hizo presente, a medida que pasaba el tiempo. Podía observar que algunas cabezas luchaban por mantenerse erguidas, otro no tenían pudor alguno al quedarse dormido, en plena clase, sobre su escritorio. Hasta podía apostar que al profesor no comprendía lo que salía de su boca.

A mi lado, mi compañera se admiraba y arreglaba sus uñas con una bomba de mascar rosada causando un ruido tras explotar. Por mí parte, no sabía exactamente lo que hacía o debía pensar, y no tendría interés alguno en lo que vendría luego, solo quería que el tiempo dejara de pasar, tan lentamente como lo estaba haciendo.

Volviendo a mi posición anterior, moví la punta de mis uñas rítmicamente, de forma lenta, sobre la superficie de madera, suspire de manera retraída, cosa que Ino notó, dedicándome una sonrisa, con esa complicidad que ambas habíamos adoptado, le devolví el gesto. Ahora que ella estaba a mi lado, se me hacia menos pesado el aburrimiento, y lo sentía de esa misma manera.

Posé mi vista en aquel dibujo que había iniciado a tener una conversación con la extrovertida rubia. No sabía cómo había llegado ese dibujo, o su origen, pero era por esas líneas hermosamente adheridas a mi mesa lograron algo que nunca esperé: Conocer una compañera que pudiera ser lo más cercano a una amiga.

Sin duda alguna la vida daba giros inusuales; inconscientemente moví mi mano para rozar cautelosamente ese dibujo, sonreí. Me agradaba ver el dibujo, cada vez que observaba, aparecían más detalles que lo hacían ver exquisito; me daba un calor agradable en el pecho, si tan solo supiera quién era el autor…

-¡Gomenasai!- se escucho un grito de pronto, uno que por instinto, voltee a ver de qué o quién se trataba. -Lamento llegar tarde, Kakashi-sensei.- dijo entrecortadamente, seguramente por la fatiga causada por una larga carrera.

-Ah, Uzumaki.- dijo Kakashi-sensei.-Ya me preguntaba yo la razón por tanto silencio.- miro al recién llegado.-¿Se puede saber, por que llegó, justo 15 minutos, antes de terminar la lectura de la clase de historia?- cuestionó él.

-Etto… pues veras yo.- empezó alborotar los cabellos de su nuca en gesto causado por los nervios.-Me quede dormido.-susurro el chico, con un lindo tinte rosado marcado recién formándose en sus mejillas.

La clase estallo en las risas de los demás compañeros, cosa que el sensei silencio de forma inmediata. Sentí lastima por el chico, algo así le podía pasar a cualquiera. -Silencio.- se hizo escuchar la voz del sensei. - Dígame Uzumaki, ¿cuál es la razón de ese altercado?- le cuestiono.

-Uno muy importante, ¡'ttebayo!-gritó esto último el aludido.-Me quede hasta tarde dándole los últimos detalles a mi dibujo, para la exposición de esta tarde.- termino con una característica enorme sonrisa.

-Hmp.- dijo el peli plateado instructor.-Esta bien, te lo dejaré pasar por hoy, demo, que no se repita, Naruto.- advirtió, mientras el chico soltaba un suspiro de alivio, que no se molesto en disimular. -Arigato, Kakashi-sensei.- y con eso tomo el asiento ubicado en la otra esquina del salón, luego de eso el maestro se dispuso a retomar la lectura como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Seguro era muy importante muy importante, por que llegar a estas horas.- me comento la rubia inclinándose hacia mí.

Me puse a observar al chico, de un peculiar cabello rubio, que hasta hace poco no lo había visto. Tenía unos ojos azules brillantes, pero él los escondía tras esas gafas de montura negra que portaba, poseía también un cuerpo bastante atlético con esa piel morena, combinada perfectamente con el uniforme escolar. En ese instante no comprendí el por qué no me había dado cuenta de él anteriormente, pues tanto su físico como su manera de ser era algo que se notaba a distancia. Sin embargo, tenía que aceptar que mi manera de ser, aislada de todo lo que era multitud, inclusive chicos, era muy común en alguien como yo.

-¡Oe! Hinata-chan.- se escucho la voz de Ino hablándome. -¿Por que no vamos a la exposición?-

La mire de forma cuestionable, y más aun con mucha sorpresa. Ella pareció notarlo por que rápidamente me explico.-Puede que sea interesante, ¿no crees?-

Lo pensé, puede que quizás, después de todo no sea tan malo, nunca había participado en una activad donde el centro de atención era el arte; y en realidad le llamaba mucho la atención la idea. Así que ¿por que no ir?

-P-pues…vamos.- dije al fin, notando como la expresión de mi compañera era de pura felicidad.-Quizás sea e-entretenido.- comente con sinceridad, pese a mi falta de experiencia en ese tipo de suceso patrocinado por la escuela.

-Estamos en la misma línea de pensamiento.- dijo ella guiñándome el ojo en el proceso.

-Señorita Yamanaka.- se hizo presente la voz del sensei, tomando la atención de todos en la clase hacia nosotras.- ¿Desea aportar algo en la clase?-

Ino se ruborizo, seguramente por la pena, mientras hacia un gesto negativo con su cabeza.

-Hai.- dijo el adulto.-Entonces, sin más interrupciones, prosigamos.

Mi compañera dejo escapar un largo suspiro, se notaba que estaba aliviada, me dio una mirada en forma de disculpa, mientras yo le sonreía asegurándole de que no tenia importancia.

Después de eso ambas miramos hacia al frente, tomando en cuenta que teníamos que atender a la lectura, pues quizás nos pasaría peor que hace unos minutos atrás. De pronto sentí una sensación de que era observada, era como si aun permaneciera allí. En parte me sorprendí, para mi era muy extraño, pero a la misma vez estaba curiosa. Disimuladamente empecé a buscar a mi alrededor, alguna señal que de lo que yo estaba sintiendo no era algo que imaginaba.

Tenia que admitirlo, estaba curiosa…

Sin embargo, me resigne; sacudí mi cabeza para luego enfocarme nuevamente al material que se llevaba a cabo en esa aula. Lo único que vi fue al chico rubio que habia llegado tarde, pero este estaba pendiente a lo que el sensei dictaba.

La única explicación que tenía en mente era que: O era el aburrimiento o algo raro pasaba. De alguna manera, u otra, no quise ir mas a fondo.

.

.

.

**_Continuará..._**

Esto es Mi primer Mini-Fic... me inspire en el Dibujo que sera la presentación de la Historia

Hecho por _Nomi-chan!_! Gracias a el me llego la inspiración

Las Opiniones son altamente recibida!

Ahhh... perdone los 'Horrores' Ortográficos! u.u

Sayo!

**-Evil Inumazaki =.=**


	2. La Exposición

**Hola! Al Fin Llegue! Con la Conti! **

**Espero que les guste el Capitulo..**

** Hay una sorpresa... Espero que les guste! :33**

**Gracias A las hermosas personas! Que tomaron su tiempo en leer **

**y dejarme un hermoso Review...me Animaron Mucho! **

**Ahora... A LEER!**

_**Disclaimer: Tengo que Admitir que Naruto No me pertenece... Que puedo hacer soy mala mintiendo xDD**_

.

.

.

Dibujos…El Camino Hacia Ti

Sinopsis: Hinata siempre encontraba un dibujo diferente, cada día, sobre su escritorio, a base de eso decide encontrar al responsable de tales detalles, encontrando una respuesta inesperada…

_._

_._

_._

**Capítulo 2: La Exposición**

-¿Esos son tus verdaderos ojos o son contactos?- pregunto Ino mientras le daba un mordisco a su brocheta de dangos.

Ambas nos encontrábamos en el receso del medio día, en una banca en el jardín central de la escuela, bajo un gran árbol.

-No.- dije tomando un pedazo de bento.-Estos son mis verdaderos ojos.- le dije. En situaciones pasadas, me era muy incómodo responder este tipo de cuestión, puesto que mi color de ojos no era normal, este era un violeta perlado, muy común en la familia Hyuga, pero muy sorprendente para las personas fuera de la familia.

-Son muy raros, demo son muy bonitos.- dijo la rubia con una sonrisa compasiva, dándome un poco de confianza.

-Arigato, Ino-san.- agradecí sintiendo la usual calentura en mis mejillas.

-¿Qué…?- dijo ella sintiendo un poco de temor ante sus dilatados ojos azules.-¿Cómo me llamaste?-

-¿Ino-san…?- dije, aunque más bien sonó como una pregunta, más que una aclaración.

Ella soltó una carcajada, lo cual me hizo sentir un poco avergonzada.

"_Creo que dije algo malo." _Esa era mi lógica que sacaba de la situación en que me había metido, se formo un silencio incomodo, solo rompiéndose por las cortas risas de mi compañera.

-¡Eres muy graciosa!- me dijo.- ¡Eres tan kawai! Eres la ternura personificada.- siguió diciendo ella, ignorando el hecho de que a medida que ella decía algo me ruborizaba cada vez más. –Demo, no me llames así, me hace sentir…mayor. Solo dime Ino-chan.- sonrió ella.

-Hai.- dije un poco tímida.

-Y dime…- tomo un alimento de mi almuerzo. -¿Qué piensas estudiar luego de salir de aquí?

-Pues…comercio.- le dije.

-Lo dices como si no te entusiasmara.- observó mi compañera.

Había dado en el clavo, por que era cierto, el comercio y los números y todo ese mundo de economía no era algo que me agradaba en lo más mínimo. Entonces, ¿ por qué iba a estudiar algo que no era de mí suma atención? La respuesta era simple…Mi padre.

Él siempre ha esperado que cumpla con sus expectativas y mandatos al pie de la letra y pues por alguna razón soy considerada un fracaso frente a él. Así que lo menos que espera es que estudie algo liado a la empresa familiar… y como nunca me he atrevía a llevarle la contraria, cedí como otras veces.

-N-no es algo que me agrade mucho.-confesé, sentía que podía hablar con ella cómodamente.

-¿Por qué?- me sonó muy quisquillosa esa pregunta. -Si no te gusta; entonces, ¿por qué lo haces?

-Supongo...que por que es mi obligación.- dije más para mí, sin ni siquiera notar notar la reacción de la aludida a mí lado.

Puesto que era la única solución que encontraba, es cierto que existen ocasiones que uno hace lo que alguien más desee a costa de tus propios deseos...

Pero, ¿cuales eran mis deseos?

Aún no lo tenía claro, lo único que sabía era que soñar, jamás era una motivación, más bien era considerado una perdida de tiempo. Mis deseos, mis sueños y mis anhelos eran simplemente reprimidos. Así es mi familia, una palabra en contra de sus deseos duele más que mil agujas venenosa incrustadas en cada espacio de tú corazón, por eso tomó la decisión de callar y sufrir en silencio.

-¿Tú que...?- me pregunto ella.-¿Tú obligación?- siguió ella.- Eso no es vivir, Hina.-

Eso tomó mi total atención, pues ella tenía toda la razón y yo lo sabía. Por que a decir verdad, yo nunca me he permitido a ser libre, buscar una salida para realmente hacer lo que me gusta; Ino me dio un rayo de realidad...

-Hacer algo solo por que es tu_ 'obligación'._.. no es ser feliz.-continuo.-Para eso existe soñar. ¿Cómo tu misma te visualizas?-

_"Como una más en el imperio Hyuga." _

-¿Qué te impide hacer algo que te guste?-

_"Mi padre"_

-¿Qué es lo que realmente te interesa?

_"...No lo sé."_

-¿Cuál es tu mayor motivación?

_"Mi Madre." _

Sonreí, mi querida madre siempre fue esa gran fuente de estímulo que siempre necesitaba; ella la que no dejaba que me concentrara en el dolor del rechazo, la que se empeño en creer en mí sin importar que...

-Aún estas a tiempo de elegir tus metas.- dijo luego del interrogatorio que yo, mentalmente, contestaba. -Hina, lucha siempre por lo que quieres, aun cuando el mundo entero este en tu contra.- me menciono como un consejo, que yo atesoraría por el resto de mis días.

-Arigato, Ino-chan.- le agradecí, era lo menos que podía hacer; ella era una persona que teníamos en común unas pocas horas de conocidas, sin embargo ella hacia que esos minutos se alegaran como si fuera una agradable eternidad, y a decir verdad me agradaba en gran manera que las cosas se dieran de esta manera. Sus palabras fueron como un bálsamo curativo, a pesar de que no dije nada mas, lo cierto fue que me sentí muy bien.

-¿Sabes que es lo que voy a ser?- pregunto ella, ya notaba la emoción en su voz. -Yo quiero ser...¡modelo!-continuo muy contenta, el entusiasmo latente en su voz. Luego de eso, me quede a escuchar cada uno de sus planes, en como ella deseaba triunfar en esa carrera, cuantos viajes quería hacer; en fin cada detalle de la vida quería llevar en un futuro muy cercano.

En parte, no pude evitar sentir un poco celosa; Ino, era libre de soñar y de querer hacer todo lo que quisiera, sin objeciones ni tapujos. En cambio yo, estoy en una jaula de oro que tan difícil es mi situación, no era admitida a escribir mi propio destino, no tenia esa oportunidad, solamente era una muñeca en las manos de mi padre, siendo utilizada para sus propósitos, como una herramienta.

Sin embargo, libre de cualquier pensamiento liado a mi triste futuro; estaba feliz por Ino, en el poco tiempo que la conocía se veía una persona alegre, carismática,muy expresiva, pero sobretodo luchadora. Todo lo contrario a _mí_.

La verdad, puede que existan escasas probabilidades de que cumpla lo que quiero ser, pero si Ino necesita mi apoyo, se lo daré incondicionalmente...

_Esa era una promesa._

¿Sabes que es lo mas que me desespera? El ritmo de las manijas del reloj retumbando de forma tortuosa y lenta en el aula de clases, mas aun cuando estaba solo a centímetros de anunciar la salida y el final de un día mas.

Mi compañera que estaba a mi lado, parecía reflejar todo lo que sentía en mi interior, pues se notaba mas ansiosa de pies a cabeza; al parecer tenia muchas ganas de ir a la famosa 'Exhibición'. Quería irme, pues realmente no tenia ganas de ir a una actividad escolar, bueno, mas bien por temor que por otra cosa. Aunque, a decir verdad, nunca antes lo había hecho, así que era normal que estuviera temerosa.

Anko- sensei, nuestra ultima maestra, estaba con las piernas cruzadas sobre el escritorio, con su móvil en mano; suponía que esa era su forma de pasar los últimos minutos desesperantes del día. Ella solamente daba unos 40 minutos de clase, y los ultimo 10 había que pasarlo en completo mutismo. Ademas nadie se atrevía romper ese silencio; la maestra era muy conocida por su genio, una palabra en su contra y ya estabas en su lista negra, haciendo tu vida escolar un autentico infierno por el resto del año; era de armas a tomar sin duda alguna.

Era una mas en esa espera, la clase entera estaban pendientes al reloj, esa espera era la peor parte del día y estoy mas que segura, que no soy la única que opinaba igual.

-Apuesto cualquier cosa, que la sensei, se esta comunicando a Kakashi-sensei.- comento mi Ino inclinándose a mi oído de forma sigilosa.

-No creo que Kakashi-sensei sea de esos; e-el es muy serio.- dije de vuelta lo mas silencioso que pude.

No mentía, el maestro de historia se tomaba muy en serio su labor como instructor, a pesar de que había se tardaba mucho, aunque no cualquier profesor es perfecto, aun así era muy sorprendente el escuchar rumores sobre dos maestros en un plan romántico, bueno, mas bien era un poco traumante.

-Que inocente eres.- me dijo Ino.- No dejes que el cabello gris te engañe, Hina.- termino por bromear. -Demo, para futuras ocasiones, las personas no siempre son lo que dicen ser.-

-Oh.- murmure.

Luego de eso optamos por quedarnos en silencio, recibir una reprimenda de la sensei era algo riesgoso pues ambas estábamos conscientes de las consecuencias en caso de que nos atraparan hablando. Me dedique a observar el salón, no podía hacer algo mejor.

Era una gran habitación de color terracota, decorado en una de las paredes con sufijos de letras color negro azabache, cuatro pizarras al frente, cinco filas de asientos a lo largo, los cuales, algunos de ellos, estaban vacíos. Adivinando que allí estarían los chicos del club de arte, pues tenían que prepararse para la exhibición.

De solo pensar en esa palabra, me acordaba de ese hermoso dibujo que estaba plasmado en mi escritorio, aquel que había aparecido _'misteriosamente.' _Sabia que un dibujo así encajaría muy bien en una exhibición de arte, y no en una mesa.

La observe nuevamente; existía un dato curioso en todo esto, esa muñeca se parecía a mí,¿o solo eran ilusiones mías? No lo sabía con certeza, pero no podía evitar que ese pensamiento me asaltara cuando veía esos trazos. Un detalle muy lindo...¿quien habría sido el ilustrador? Esa parecía una cuestión imposible de responder.

El famoso sonido de libertad, por medio de una campana, se hizo escuchar, casi explotando los tímpanos. Algunos estudiantes ya estaban de pie, esperando_ 'pacientemente' _a salir del aula.

¿La Profesora?

Ella al parecer fue la primera en salir, pues esta no daba señales de vida en aquella aula. Clara prueba de tumulto de personas amontonadas en la entrada.

Tanto Ino como yo, organizamos nuestras pertenencias, decidimos no decir nada, lo cual al principio me extraño, sin embargo no le di tanto crédito. Luego de eso, y también después de que todas esa gente saliera; hicimos lo propio para salir de allí y aparecer en el corredor principal del edificio.

-¿Donde se supone que sea la exhibición?- pregunte empezando una conversación.

-Escuche decir en el recreo que era en la biblioteca.- fue la respuesta de mi compañera.

-P-pensé que seria en el salón de arte.- Dije.

-No lo creo.- me dijo ella.-Dudo que ese salón este en condiciones luego del desorden que hicieron los chicos, ese lugar debe estar irreparable.- rió.

Me alce de hombros para luego sonreír ya me imaginaba las paredes todas pintadas la tempera regada, los pinceles secos y usados, los manteles arrugados... Ino tenia razón, esa habitación debía estar _inhabitable_.

-Por aquí, Hina.- me comento la rubia mientras doblábamos hacia la izquierda. Agradecía tener a mi lado a Ino, ella sabia la escuela de memoria; la escuela era muy espaciosa, demasiado grande como para que pudieras perderte en ella, cabe destacar, como dato curioso, que mi dirección no era muy buena.

¿Como seria? no pude evitar el cuestionarme llena de curiosidad; yo no estaba segura de donde quedaba cada aula de la escuela, ni siquiera existía en mi memoria una vaga idea. Ademas, que, yo nunca en mi vida había asistido a este tipo de actividad; no tenia idea de como interactuar cuando llegara allí, solamente tenia a mi compañera.

Quizás estaba exagerando, pero en mi defensa, no podía evitar los nervios, mi naturaleza siempre ha sido ser callada reservada...y insegura. En esos momentos no pensaba que me había vuelto_ paranoica. _Solo me convencía de que debía encontrar la calma.

De pronto paramos frente a una gran puerta; hacia un lado estaba un colorido cartel, de gran tamaño anunciando el tema de la famosa Exhibición de arte.

-_**"Lo Que Se Puede Transmitir Por Un Pincel."**_- leyó Ino en voz alta, la temática de aquel evento.-Me gusta. Es artístico - concluyo en decir, mientras su lindo rostro adoptaba una expresión _'profesional'. _No pude evitar reírme discretamente ante aquello.

La chica a mi lado, empezó a arreglarse el dobladillo de la falda escolar, después se dedico a acomodar sus largos cabellos dorados, que ya estaban en perfecto estado en su coleta. Yo no sabia por que se arreglaba con tanto esmero, no era que lo necesitara, así que solo me quede esperando un tanto confusa.

-¿Como me veo?- pregunto ella de pronto.

-Bien.- dije simplemente.

Ella me miro como si hubiera dicho una maldición.-¿Bien de _'Normal'_? o ¿Bien de _'Espectacular'_?- cuestiono.

La mire, ¿Cual era la diferencia? Ambos eran comentarios positivos...

-Bien.- repetí.

-Eres imposible.- murmuro ella con fingido enfado moviendo la cabeza a los lados.

La contemple en completo mutismo, solamente.

-Ven vamos.- dijo luego, procediendo a estirar su mano y agarrar mi muñeca, pasa así adentrarnos a la biblioteca.

Cuando entre, pude notar que aquello no parecía una biblioteca, era una exhibición complemente; lo cual hizo que me preguntara que tanto trabajo habían pasado para transformar una gran estantería de libros a una _autentica _galería.

Para empezar habían muchas cosas interesantes, y no era la única que lo expresaba, allí había un puñado personas mirando y comentando sobre los innumerables cuadros allí, tanto estudiantes como algunos maestros. Era un lugar casual, sencillo...la atmósfera era muy cómoda.

Todos los nervios que tenia hacia rato se habían esfumado, me sentía muy a gusto en aquel sitio. Ahora se me hacia imposible el pasarla mal en aquella actividad, podía respirar tranquila.

- ¡Oh Kami! Allí esta.- reacciono de pronto Ino, mientras ella apretaba, seguro de la emoción, mi muñeca sin llegar a hacerle daño. -Míralo... dime sino no es el chico mas sexy que has visto en tu corta vida.-dijo ahora, con sus dos hermosas orbes azules llenos de entusiasmo, casi podía apostar que se transforman en corazones.

Estaba confundida ante esa comportamiento de enamorada... -¿De quien hablamos?- pregunte.

-No me digas que no lo has visto.-dijo ella, pero al ver mi rostros supo que no tenia idea de lo que ella decía.-¿Hablas en serio?

Me alce de hombros, para luego asentir.

Suspiro, soltando mi muñeca, para irse detrás de mi y agarrarme por los hombros. -Mira.-dijo.-¿Ves ese chico de espaldas al lado de cuadro de relojes?-

Busque con la mirada, hasta que vi una alta figura, justo donde ella me decía. -Hai.-

-Espera un momento a lo que voltea.- me indico.- Lo vas a disfrutar cuando lo veas en completo perfil.- me dijo susurrando a mi oído.

Lo que vi fue a un chico de cabellos negros oscuros ojos redondos de igual color, contrastando con su pálida piel, en sus labios mostrando una sonrisa torcida, un tanto falsa, pero eso lo hacia ver atractivo.

-¿Verdad que es...wow?-me dijo la chica tras mio.- Es un año mayor que nosotras, es casi el líder del club de arte, ademas de que es el encargado de esta exhibición.- supe en ese momento su gran alegría de venir aquí.

Me libero para empezar a caminar a mi lado mirando algunos cuadros en el proceso.

-Se llama Sai, y es una gran aficionado a la pintura, con clara razón.- me comento.- Tiene un gran futuro por delante, pero lo mas importante es que no tiene novia.- sonrió.

Podía notar ese entusiasmo en su voz, seguro le debía gustar mucho ese chico. Procedimos a mirar los dibujos; alguno de estos eran de paisajes, de personas, de monumentos importantes, otros cuadros eran de dibujos de simplezas como una silla, una vasija llena de frutas, y de vez en cuando se podía apreciar un dibujo que no se entendía el contenido, aquellos tan llamados abstractos. En fin, independiente mente de lo que eran, todos era muy bonitos, todos allí en filas, por toda esa gran habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la actividad.

...Nunca me había acercado tanto a admirar las formas creadas por unos trazos, por lineas, por formas que de sencillas se convertían en arte. Era maravilloso.

Me gustaba el hecho de encontrarme presente en aquel lugar, fue una muy buena idea asistir después de todo. Había logrado entretenerme tanto, como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacia...el tiempo se iba mas rápido que ligero, y junto a Ino, las risa parecían interminables.

Seguíamos en lo nuestro... sin embargo, decidí aventurarme un poco mas al fondo; me halle sola de un momento a otro admirando un cuadro en particular, uno que parecía llamarme, como si quisiera decirme _algo_.

Este cuadro, tenia plasmado, uno gran zorro, feroz, de unas nueve colas, era enorme, daba temor, muy temible, se veía real. Era fascinante; mas abajo aparecía una conejo, todo lo contrario al gran zorro, pues este era indefenso, puro, adorable... Aun así eso no era lo mas fascinare de todo esto, sino que el gran animal protegía a la débil criatura. Era tan confuso, tan enternecedor...sin embargo no podía dejar de verlo. Me quedaría observando ese cuadro todo el día sin problema alguno...no dejaría de mirarlo si me lo pidieran.

_Ese dibujo me atraía... _

¿Irónico, no?

Sentía admiración por aquel cuadro, era tan íntimo, personal...como si me comunicaba algo que _debía_ de saber.  
Era hermoso, _tanto como la muñeca grabada en mi escritorio..._

-¿Te gusta?- se escuchó una voz varonil vagamente familiar._  
_

Por instinto, me voltee para encarar a mi interlocutor. Cuan sorpresa recibí cuando supe, que era el chico que había llegado tarde a la clase. Ahora que lo tenía justo en frente, lo veía tan diferente... como dije, el resaltaba a los mil colores; si cabello rubio como rayos de sol, los ojos grandes cuan zafiros, que, a pesar que eran opacados por esos anteojos de montura negra, no dejaban de brillar.

-Y-yo...- sentí el nerviosismo crecer en mí. -Es m-muy interesante...- complete de decir, en el proceso maldiciendo mentalmente el hecho de ser tan tímida

-Pues, se supone que se vea así.- comentó el con mucho entusiasmo, mientras miraba el cuadro, las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón.-Trabaje todo mi trasero en hacer esto.- rio el.

Lo observe de reojo; tenia una personalidad muy peculiar, su manera de ser era muy agradable. Era de ese tipo de personas que te dan cabida a sentirte cómoda, pero, al aparecer eso no ocurría conmigo, mi timidez siempre era mi mayor impedimento. No sabia que responderle para colmo de males, agradecí que el no quisiera abundar mas, buscando una respuesta de mi parte. Así que solo nos quedamos unos minutos allí mirando el dibujo que el había hecho con tanto esfuerzo; en total y completo mutismo.

¿Que se podía comentar en esta extraña situación, en la que ambos nos encontrábamos?

Lo único en común que teníamos era que compartíamos algunas clases, y eso no nos hace amigos, nos hace compañeros. Y, ¿que se decía entre compañeros?

¿De la Exhibición tal vez?

Probablemente, pero ¿que se puede decir cuando tu ni siquiera tienes una vaga idea del protocolo que hay que llevar a cabo en esta actividad cuando era tu primera vez participando en ello?

Complicado lo se...

Entonces, ¿que opción te queda?

Que el chico fuera el que tocara un tema, del cual lograra sacarme de este debate interno que me volvería loca, solo por que no se como empezar una conversación con el...

No se por que estoy dramatizando de esta manera, y la verdad me preocupa, sentía mis dedos chocar entre ellos, ya me cuerpo reaccionaba por si solo cuando crecían los nervios.

-¿Te...ha gustado la exhibición?- escucho la voz del chico de pronto, al fin sacándome de esta ansiedad. ¿Suerte Ta lvez? No lo sabía a ciencia cierta...

-Hai.- conteste, aunque me recrimine por no haber añadido algo mas a esta conversación.

-Nunca habías venido...- pude notar que mas que una pregunta, era una afirmación. Estaba intentando una conversación, era muy amable de su parte, tanto que me llegue a sentir mal de mi limitado vocabulario.

-Yo...-trague.- Nunca había venido a este tipo d-de a-actividad.- dije.

Nos miramos mutuamente, sus ojos azules, mas brillantes que antes. -¡Te prometo que te divertirás, 'ttebayo!-  
me dijo el con esa gran emoción que era su mayor característico.

Allí estaba el con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, toda su expresión facial me decía que estaba mas que dispuesto a hacerme pasar el mejor de los ratos. Era mi compañero, no se veía una mala persona, era alguien que tenía energía...era un buen chico. ¿Que me impedía a no abrirme? Lo había hecho con Ino, ¿por que no hacer lo mismo con el chico frente a mí?

Le devolví la sonrisa, aceptando silenciosamente la invitación, no era necesaria una respuesta.  
Sin embargo asentí.-Hai.-

.

.

.

-¡Oe!- llamo una voz femenina que era muy conocida.- ¡Hinata!

Reaccione por instinto al ser pronunciado mi nombre.-Ino.- dije encarandola completamente.-Gomen por no contestar a-antes.-

Ella solo movió su mano restandole importancia al asunto.

-¿Adivina lo que me acaba de pasar?- me dijo ella.

-¿Que?-dije picada por la curiosidad.

Soltó un chillido de emoción.- ¡Sai me dio su numero!-

-Bien por ti.- la felicite.

-Lo se.- afirmo.- Me siento afortunada, el nunca se había mostrado interesado en alguien, o de por si en cualquier otra chica. Debo interesarle.-

-¿Van a salir?- pregunte.-¿Como en una c-cita?

-Bueno...- empezó.- Eso no lo se...demo el solo quería pintarme.-

-Oh.- murmure.- Gomen.- se le hacia difícil, al parecer, seguro debía estar muy interesada en ese chico.

Ella negó.-No es necesario una disculpa, tonta.- rio.- Estoy feliz, de que haya hecho ese pequeño paso. Quizás, lo demás venga por añadidura, puede que ocurra que se interese mas en mí cuando me vea desnuda.-  
termino de decir en tono picarón.

No comente nada, me mantuve en total mutismo, lo único que exprese fue mi rostro con un tono rosado sobre los pómulos.

-Por cierto...- dijo.-Creo que a ti te fue bastante bien.- me sonrió.- Estabas muy entretenida con...- alzo sus rubias cejas.

Me sonroje nuevamente.-Y-yo...- empece tratando de hablar pese al nudo que estaba en mi garganta.-S-solo...conversábamos.-

-Mmm...¿te dio su numero?-

-¡¿Eh?!- dije incrédula.- ¡N-no!-

-Oh...- note el tinte de decepción de una fanaticada.-Entonces...¿nada de nada?-

Negué con la cabeza.

-Te veías muy cómoda con el.- dijo casualmente.

-Hai...- sonreí la había pasado muy bien, tal y como el había prometido.

Naruto-san había sido una muy grata compañía, incluso, me encontré a mi misma riendo sin timidez o impedimento alguno, ante los chistes que el hacia. Mi tartamudeo inicial había casi desaparecido, eso si me sonrojaba cuando decía que tenia muy buena opinión sobre algún cuadro...pero eso era algo tan común en mi que no podía evitarlo. Nunca me sentí incomoda, el se tomaba la molestia de explicarme todo con calma, haciéndome ver todo mas interesante desde su punto de vista ante cualquier detalle. Fue muy grata compañía...

-Hina...-interrumpió la rubia mis recuerdos.- Tanto te afecto el chico como para que me ignores.- cuestiono irónicamente.

Sentí como los nervios tomaba lo mejor de mí, mis dos dedos indices chocando entre sí. No era muy bueno en el campo de la mentira, así que no sabia que decirle.

-Oye...era una broma.- rio nuevamente.- Que sensible estas.- me sonrió.- Ven, ya mismo anochece.-

'¿Tanto tiempo había pasado?' me pregunte a mí misma, estábamos ya en la entrada del instituto, por lo que pude confirmar que lo que decía Ino, era verdad.

Dolio mucho el aceptar la realidad...El día había acabado, y junto con el todas las nuevas experiencias que quedarían guardadas en mi memoria. Si estuviera en mi poder, pararía el tiempo, para volver a comenzarlo todo de nuevo, sin embargo eso no era más que un imposible.

Suspire, era tiempo de regresar a mí verdadera rutina, y eso no lo podía cambiar. Voltee a ver a Ino, estaba ocupada con su celular, seguro para que vengan a buscarla, ya era tarde, y aquello era lo mas normal.

No sabia muy bien si despedirme o no. Ademas, no era de suma importancia aquello. Solo eramos compañeras...

Compañeras...que amargo me sonaba ese termino.

Junto con mi fiel amiga, La Soledad, di las buenas noches silenciosamente y me retiré de allí, de forma sigilosa, rumbo a mi hogar...

.

.

.

Me sabía como la palma de mi mano, cada detalle de esa gran mansión que había vivido toda mi vida. Solo que esta vez me pareció mas sombría, mas oscura y mas solitaria que antes. No me moleste en encender las luces, podía ver muy bien con la luz tenue de la luna.

Cerré la puerta, el sonido retumbando como un eco eterno en esa opacas paredes. No solía cenar, así que pase directo hacia mi cuarto, donde normalmente me quedaba encerrada, hasta el día siguiente.

Me puse cómoda, tomando un baño de agua caliente, en el proceso relajado mis músculos. Luego me puse unas ropas cómodas, como usualmente hago para dormir.

Cepillaba mi cabello, la noche parecía tranquila, fresca, seguro tendría sueño tranquilo. Remplace el cepillo, por el libro que había empezado a leer hace una semana.

¿Como todo de un momento a otro cambiaba para luego adaptarse de manera _brusca_ como estaba toda mi realidad en un principio?

Por que eso me pasaba en estos momentos. Mi día había comenzado como un cambio repentino, pero sin dejar de ser agradable, para luego después estar como antes. Aquí estaba yo, en mi cama, leyendo para después irme a dormir, como si nada de lo que había pasado las pasadas horas hubiera afectado este resultado final.

Estaba decepcionada, no sabia de que o de quien, pero sentía una gran decepción Esa era la conclusión a todo el dilema que formaba mi actual realidad.

Ni siquiera podía concentrarme en la lectura. Me pareció todo tan "injusto". Quien sabe, quizás estaba haciendo una rabieta, no lo se, solamente quería creer, que este extraño y placentero día fue parte de mi realidad y no un producto de mi imaginación.

Bufe mientras agarraba mi cabeza con mis dos manos a los lados. Estaba formando una guerra en mi pobre cabeza...

Escuche la vibración de mi móvil, y me extrañe. ¿Quien Seria? No perdí mas tiempo, y fui a investigar; gran sorpresa me lleve...

_"Hey Te fuiste sin despedirte..._

_¿Llegaste Bien a Casa?" _

_-Ino._

Sentí como mis labios se curvearon en una sonrisa, lo hice de manera inconsciente, ante la emoción de leer el mensaje. ¿Como había conseguido mi numero? Con Ino todo era una misteriosa sorpresa...

Moví mis dedos sobre las teclas del celular construyendo un mensaje. Cuando finalmente lo envié pude respirar un poco mas tranquila. Estaba serena, relajada; el día volvía a tener sentido, y quizás el día de mañana fuera mejor que el de hoy.

Con eso le di cierre a aquella noche de brillante sereno, y me entregue al sueño.

.

.

.

Me levante muy temprano, dispuesta a abandonar todo rastro de sueño que osara por mantenerme recluta en mi propia cama. Estuve una hora alistándome para verme presentable y enfrentarme a la jornada escolar, también me limite a preparar mi almuerzo, al mismo tiempo que creaba un buen desayuno. Cuando termine, revise mi reloj para asegurarme de que estaba a tiempo.

Salí de mi casa a paso tranquilo, como normalmente hacia; mi mochila en hombro y mi serenidad actual. No quería mostrarme desesperada aunque por dentro quería llegar lo mas pronto posible a la escuela. Algo totalmente nuevo, pues desde que recordaba ir todos los días a tomar clases no era mi actividad preferida, y tomaba mas tiempo que el necesario para llegar.

_'¿Que pasaría hoy?'_ No evite preguntarme pues estaba muy ansiosa.

El tiempo paso y ya me encontraba cruzando la puerta principal del edificio, donde, fue interceptada por la rubia que me abrazo por los hombros.

-Ohayo, Ino-chan.- la salude.

-Ohayo.-me contesto sonriente.- Tan amable como siempre, ¿neh?- rió.

Ambas continuamos caminando hasta llegar al aula de clases que nos tocaba; hoy empezaríamos con la clase de Asuma-sensei, por lo que puedo decir con mucha seguridad que seria un ambiente pasivo...con mucho humo.

Ino me contaba algo mientras yo de reojo localizaba nuestros escritorios. No habían muchas personas en el salón aun quedaba tiempo antes de que el timbre hiciera aparición.

-Por cierto...-empece.- ¿Como supiste mi numero?- la duda aun me carcomía por dentro, pues no recordaba haberle dado mi numero telefónico.

Vi como mi compañera se reía. -Es un secreto.- me dijo.

Se que era raro, pero no me molestaba, seguro no era nada malo, a decir verdad me divertía; así que al final le reste importancia.

Nos sentamos en las sillas, aun acomodándonos Ino hablo.

-No me ha llamado aun.- suspiro de manera triste.

Me acorde a que se refería, Sai, el pintor por que mi casi amiga, suspiraba. Debía de gustarle mucho para tener en su lindo rostro esa expresión.

-Quizás pronto lo haga.- dije.- Recuerda que no h-ha pasado 24 horas.- bromee, al parecer la animo, por que vi en sus labios una sonrisa de esperanza, me hizo sentir bien conmigo misma.

-Hai.- dijo.-Puede que tengas razón.- dijo mas animada, sonriendo mas abiertamente. Saco de bolso un lápiz y una libreta de apuntes.

Me limite a imitarla, y cuando iba a poner los materiales en la mesa, tuve una gran sorpresa...

_"Había un nuevo dibujo en mi pupitre." _

.

.

.

_**Continuara...**_

Una Enorme 'Sorpresa' No? xD

Ya sabrán en el próximo capitulo que dibujo es... :3

Quiero Disculparme por Actualizar tan tarde... :(

Quisiera hacerlo de manera mas Rápida...pero eso es casi un imposible 3":

Pero...Mientras pueda no dejare abandonado este Mini-Fic que le tengo un Amor!

No se cuando sera la próxima actualización, pero no importa cuanto me tarde, siempre lo hare! :)

Ahora... Quiero que sepan que los capítulos serán cada vez mas largo...Para su Beneficio ;D

Desde ahora Adoro a Mis Lectores!

Dejen Comentario...si desean! c:

Sayo!

_**-Evil Inumazaki =.=**_


End file.
